Finding Lost
by A.E Shea
Summary: This is the story of Katniss's twin sister and her struggle with the capital.
1. Chapter 2

I wake up to rain falling down the window of my compartment I get up and go to the shower. I look in the mirror I'm a mess. My hair all tangled, bloodshot eyes and tearstains run down my face. A phone rings off in the distance, Lancy's I sigh my escort Lancy is the stupidest person on earth. I've spent my whole life with her though, she's been my escort aka baby sitter since I was ten. But I'm brought back by the intercom

"Lilly Everdeen please pick up the closest phone." I go into my bedroom and pick up the phone.

"Hello" I ask.

"Lilly I've missed you so much." And my heart falls because it's not Gale or Prim, or anyone I want to talk to no it's Liam. I just say

"I missed you to." It pains me to say it I look up and silently ask to be back with Gale.

" So how was your family?" Liam asks.

"They were good but so boring compared to you, all the guys were falling over me." I say with my fake capital accent making everything sound like a question, and an s on the end of each word.

"Well you belong to me" he says. No I don't I think in my mind, I belong to no one except maybe Gale, but Gale doesn't own me and he doesn't try to.

"I have to go" I say.

"Ok well call me as soon as possible" he says and hangs up. I put the phone down. I bite my lip so I don't scream. I run into the shower stripping off my clothes in the shower. I press the buttons for hot water, rose shampoo and conditioner. I let the water take me to Gale and I feel alright when I think about him. When I'm done fans come and blow dry me. I intercom Lancy and tell her I just need the day by myself and not to disturb me for anything silly, including eating. I go back to my room and get new underwear but that's all I can put on. I dial Liam's number he answers on the first ring.

" Hello honey bunches" he says. I reply back by

"hello pumpkin, I have to go breakfast awaits." I say, realizing I can' talk to him without gagging.

"Well that was quick, but ok call me later." he says and hangs up. I hurry over to the dresser and franticly search for something that's not pink and you can see down. Eventually I find a forest green V neck and a pair of black short shorts. Not too bad I think. There's nothing to do but sleep I think so that's what I do. I pull down the shades and pull back the covers and crawl into bed thinking of Gale. In my dream I'm sitting on the steps to a nice house watching a little girl playing jump rope on a street. Her hair is straight and black, with big grey eyes and olive skin. She's beautiful but I'm woken up from this wonderful dream by Fesca. Fesca is my stylist he has neon green hair with light blue skin and yellow eyes. But other than that is normal except for the purple lip stick. He tells me to

"go take a bath." and I do well I'm in the bath he dies my hair a dark brown. When I get out he puts dark brown contacts in my eyes. Then he helps me into a dress like Katniss's first interview dress. Excepet instead of fire when I move something that looks like lighting shoots up it.

"Thanks you're amazing" I say giving Fesca a hug. He hugs me back and mumbles a

"no problem." He helps me down from the stool and we walk to the train door where an adoring crowd waits for us. I smile and wave and Liam comes up and I make my face grin. Then he kisses me. The next few hours are me smiling and waving at the cameras and lots of kisses. When the carriage takes me to the place where they board the offerings. The offerings are what I am. Every few years whenever the other offerings die or turn 18 they go to each district and take the youngest twin. I was 10 when I had to go. I barely notice the elevator ride up to the twelve floor. I stumble down the hallway to my room. Inside is the sadly familiar the same green walls since I was 10, white carpet the finely framed bed with carved flowers, and the oak wardrobe. But the thing that makes me have to choke down my tears is the paintings on the wall all scenes that I loved in the forest, the first my mom healing a beautiful white dove, my dad teaching me and Katniss archery, Gale, Petea and me chasing a deer laughing, Prim and me swimming in the lake and the last one of Katniss singing up in to the trees a smile on her face and the mocking jays repeating her song back. Me and my dad following her smiling because her song her voice was, is so beautiful. And I remember what I loved about my sister my beautiful older sister. I remember singing songs at the hob with her in the middle and everyone saying to my dad

" you sure have beautiful girls with voices as beautiful as yours". And he would smile and say

"thanks." Looking so proud and happy. And sunddenly I can't hold them back and I sink to the ground and cry. It was so much like Katniss's room I didn't think of it at the time but now the grief of losing everyone over comes me my dads sweet smile, Gale's warm hugs but what hurts most of all is losing Katniss my best friend, my big sister. I sob until I fall asleep and when I awake, it's to Liam looking concernedly into my face.

" Where were you at dinner last night?" I am taken aback by this question so all I can do is stare. He clears his throat and says that "the games are on and we should go watch." I nod only because I need to see Katniss. Even if it is her, on a screen and could be murdered at any time, I still need to see her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Home**

Why is it so cold? I thought awaking to the gentle movement of the train under me. I saw the warm blanket on the floor, and the open window. No wonder. I pulled myself up off the coach. The last stop district 12, my home. If only my sister Katniss could greet me to. But no she was in the hunger games. The most violent games ever, where one boy and girl from every district go and fight to the death in an arena. That's where Katniss was. I didn't realize it but I had wandered into my room. Just then the speaker loudly annocened now nearing district 12 please wait to get off the train in an orderly fashion. It seems the announcer didn't realize it was just me who was getting off. A second later the doors opened and warm summer's air rushed in to the compartment. I grab my small bag and the conductor helps me out.

"Have a nice life miss Lilly".

"You to Ronald". I might actually might miss Ronald, and the minute I step off, the trains gone Ronald with it. And then I see them my small little sister Prim, well she's 13 now. Wow! She sure looks different then when she was 7. But she still has the same blonde hair, with beautiful blue eyes. Then there was my mother who looked like an older Prim. And there he was Gale. My best friend since the dawn of time. I haven't seen any of them since I was ten. Gale was very handsome now with his strong muscles and black hair, gray eyes and olive skin. But I can no longer think of Gale because

"Lilly Lilly Lilly"! Yelled Prim and runs into my arms.

"Prim Prim Prim". We hug for a moment before she steps away to make room for my mom

"my sweet Lilly" she says and hugs me tightly. Tears streaming down her face. Then she steps away and then there's Gale smiling brightly.

"Hey Lilly" he says into my hair since flung myself on him.

"Hey girly Gale". I murmur back. He chuckles then I step away from him. I notice he's crying. "Gale don't cry" I say as I reach up to wipe away the tear that's there.

"It's just good to see you" he replies.

"Same here" I reply with a smile.

" Let's get back home" says my mom and we head off. But as I trun Gale swoops me up in his arms and. I start to laugh and so does he. As he starts to walk I move my head so it's in his chest. It feels good to be in his arms. I must have fallen asleep somewhere along the way because I'm in a bed that's warm and big. I roll over groggily and bump into something big Gale I sigh. "Morning sleepy head." He chuckles.

" Morning?"

"Ya you fell asleep on the way here, everyone thought I killed you."

"Ya well I haven't slept for a few days." I say defensively. He just laughs.

"oh Lilly." He chuckles I'm scoff at him.

"Well you better get dressed." Gale says snorting with laughter.

" Why?" I ask stupidly. "Gale!" Now I'm mad I look down and realize someone aka Gale dressed me in skimpy excuse for a nightgown. "Get out of here!" I yell, but I cant help laughing, how I missed him. I shove him out the door, him still laughing at my expression. I walk over to the big wardrobe and pull open the doors. I see dresses. Pants, shirts, skirts and shorts. Since its summer I get a pair of black shorts that go just above my knees and a plain white tee-shirt. I look in the mirror my reflection seems normal, except my hairs a mess. I find a white comb on a desk by the bed. When I get down breakfast everyone's there the clock by the stove says it's nine o'clock in the morning. There are six oak chairs to go along with the oak table. On one side of the table is Prim on the two ends are Gale and my mom. I sit down next to Prim I assume the two empty chairs across from me are meant for Peeta and Katniss. Peeta and Katniss my sister was engaged to Peeta I remember him yes I remember him the baker's son. I look at breakfast rolls with orange juice. On our white plates are 3 rolls each and a full glass of juice sits beside each of us.

" Good morning, sleepy head." My mom says as she takes her place and we start to eat. I smile as I bite into a roll. "We have to go watch the opening ceremonies tonight Gale are you going to join us?"Asks my Mom, turning away from me.

"Wouldn't miss it."Gale says glumly. What Gale really means is I'm not allowed to miss it or else I'll have my toungh cut out and serve people in the capital, and be called an avox. Gale leaves after that, he's probably annoyed and needs time alone, as he passes he kisses me on the cheek and ruffles Prim's hair he waves goodbye to my mom as we hear the front door close.

"Lil do you want to come to the market with me?" Prim says eyes wide with excitement.

"Not today little duck." I say, with a chuckle, a name and Katniss always used to call her. She just nods her head and walks out the door, her cat buttercup trotting beside her. I sigh my mom's gone to visit everyone with injuries from our new peace keeper. Our old one did nothing unlike this crazy guy, who whips people if you just buy soup with ingredients that came from the woods. Peace keepers are like police, but at least police keep the peace not destroy it. I wish Katniss was here. But no she's in the stupid hunger games having her leg hair ripped out, for the opening ceremonies with her stupid prep team and I mean stupid. I sigh and get up knowing that there's nothing I can do. I trudge up the stairs when I reach a room I havn't been in. So I creak open the door inside the room has light blue walls with a picture of the woods that border district 12. There is a man that looks like my father holding a bow and arrow shooting a bird flying high above him. There is a boy that looks like Gale setting snares. A girl that looks like Prim helping an injured bunny. A lady that looks like my mom who is picking herbs. Then there is a picture of Katniss high in a tree looking out. And the last person is me I am swimming in a big lake. And I realize I'm looking at a painting of my family and Gale that Katniss must have painted. This must be her room I think. I sigh and look at the rest of it there is a night stand with a glass of unfinished water, a big oak wardrobe a dressing table and a big queen sized bed with purple covers and a big white pillow.

"Katniss." I mummer before I fall to the floor clutching my heart. I hear the door open and collect myself and close her door. I walk to the stairs and Prim is there in the hands of a burley peace keeper. "Hello." I say calmly "what seems to be the problem?"

" I caught this girl." he says gruffly.

"I can see that." I reply " but again what seems to be the problem?"

" She was caught in the meadow throwing rocks at the fence trying to break the electricness."He says. God I think that's not even a real word and that fence's electricity can't be broken with rocks Prim was just trying to rebel. But I compose my face and ask.

"I see what do you want done?"

" Well I just wanted to let you know." He says abashed, but he quickly composes himself and continues. "she has a ban from the seam." My old house and neighborhood Gale's neighborhood I sigh.

"Alright, I shall accompany her out when she does leave, no matter where it is." I say sharply. He leaves looking satisfied. The minute the door closes I glare at Prim. "Were already in trouble! why would you do that?" I bellow at her.

"Well I just wanted to help Katniss she yells back."

" With what getting yourself banned from the seam!" I ask. She just brushes past me and stomps up the stairs I hear her bedroom door slam. I sink against the walls and erupt into sobs. About 15 minutes later the door opens again. And there's Gale, he comes to me and pulls me into a comforting hug. I sob for a little longer before I realize I must be staining his shirt. And I stop. We hear the door of Prim's bedroom close. Gale gets up and mumbles something about making lunch, and picks up his hunting sacks and walks into the kitchen. Prim comes up to me I open my arms willingly and she gladly jumps into them.

"Sorry" she says, choking a bit on her words.

" Its ok you just wanted to help," I answer. I feel her smile. We hug each other until Gale calls us for lunch. We go and take our places. For lunch Gale has made rabbit stew and roasted katniss root. Me and Prim smile when we see the meal. It's comforting and fimaler. We all smile at how simple it is just plain water not the filterized junk of the Capital. We finish our meal in silence each thinking about Katniss. Prim is remembering the story of when Katniss brought home her first kills and they were full for the first time in months. Gale was remembering when he first met Katniss and thought she had said catnip instead of Katniss for her name. And I was remembering when Katniss and I were wondering through the woods with our father and he would sing and the forest would go still listening to his voice. And Katniss and I would stop frozen too. And he would turn and say

"come on we don't have all day, mom and Prim are expecting dinner and we're the only ones that can get it". And we would laugh and follow him are small bows on our shoulders. And as the image into my head ends Prim speaks up.

"So Lilly is Gale your first boy friend or were there capital guys to?" She asks. Gale laughs.

"Prim, Lilly isn't my girlfriend. Were just friends."

"Whatever, were their other boys though Lilly?" Prim asks looking at me hopefully. My mind goes blank and only one thought appears I have to marry Gale tonight or else it's over and it can't come back, He's not my boyfriend, but I've loved him, my whole life, and I need to be with him. Forever.

"It has to be tonight" I wisper.

"What?" they both ask.

" Everything I want to do in district 12 has to be tonight."

" Why" they both ask again looking more puzzled.

" Because tomorrow I have to go back back to the capital, to be with the prat that I'm engaged to."

Prim darts out of the room faster than a bullet.

"Lilly." gale says stepping closer "why?"

"Because I have to help her." and we both know who I mean. "I can't let them kill us for another reason. I'll help us from the inside, I know about the rebellion and I'll help from the inside."

" Who is he?" Gale asks.

"President Snow's son." I reply with a grim expression. I take his face in my hands and look at him

"Gale, you need to hear this, since the first day I met you, I've loved you. You are the only one I love, that I have always loved, and that will never change no matter what they make me do, just know I love you."

"Lilly know that I love you to and that will never ever change. I was afraid to tell you before, but when you left I thought it was Katniss I loved, but it's always been you, no one makes me feel like you make me feel."

I nod. "And if they say I'm pregnant I'm not pregnant with Liam's kid, I won't even let him hold my hand, but that's going to have to change his father will make sure of that."

Prim bursts into the room with the mayor panting heavily at her side.

"Marry them now and I shall be the witness." She says. Me and Gale look at each other, he nods and says.

"I don't want anyone but you." So that's what we do, the mayor says the vows and we say the I dos and put on the rings and kiss. Prim hustles the mayor out. She turns to us,

" You can have some privacy. I'll tell our family and Peeta's." No one bothers us so we have all night to ourselves and we claim it and use it. In the morning I wake up to dazzling sunlight. I check the clock on the wall 8:32am the peace keepers will be here to escort me to the train at nine. I hurriedly put on my clothes from yesterday I wake Gale up. He looks at me and says

" I love you."

" I love you too Gale." Then we kiss and break apart. We hurry downstairs so I can say my informal goodbyes. Peeta's brothers all give me a hug each. gives me a hug and says

"Katniss and you are survivors and we'll take good care of your family don't worry." I smile at her. She sure has lightened up so how she used to be all sour and rude. Next comes her husband he smiles and gives me a hug. Gale's family his brothers all give me a hug. His little sister comes

"I'll take care of Prim."she gives me a hug and makes room for Hazel. She hugs me and then let's go and holds me by the hands

"my son is lucky to have you." Then Prims there she hugs me and

" I'll take good care of Gale." She smiles and I smile back "and you be good to." I laugh at my beautiful little sister. My mom comes

" I love you so much." she says "and you talk to Haymitch and give him our love." Theres a knock at the door and the peace keepers come in.

"Are you done with your good byes?" they ask politely?

"Just have to say good bye to my cousin" I answer. They nod and stand by the door. Gale comes up and hugs me

" bye kido." he says.

" Bye" I answer. Wishing I could kiss him, its unfair one night after years of waiting, and I cant even kiss him goodbye. Gale lets go and I wave a solem good bye before I'm in a car and Gales disappearing behind me.


End file.
